Time Goes By
by superstarpiper
Summary: While waiting anxiously for Leo, Piper thinks back on the past year of their marriage.


Summary: While waiting anxiously for Leo, Piper thinks back on the past year of their marriage.  
  
I've never had a feeling so right  
  
Like I have with you  
  
Can't explain the things you do  
  
But boy when you tell me softly you love me too  
  
Piper searched the crowded room, but her efforts were in vain. He was nowhere to be seen. He had promised to be there, and although the party had just started, people were beginning to wonder, beginning to ask her questions; questions she couldn't answer.  
  
She knew he'd be there. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. He had to be there. He said he wouldn't miss tonight for the world. It was a celebration, their celebration, and she knew that it meant a lot to him.  
  
To occupy her mind, she thought back on what had been the most amazing year of her life.  
  
It's like I know we were meant to be  
  
So for eternity you will have a part of me  
  
And all I need is for you to stay right here with me, yeah  
  
He was so supportive of her when she received her new power. She felt so helpless, so out of control, but he made her feel calm and confident. She would never forget his faith in her and his determination in getting her to believe in herself. He believed in her, and that meant the world to her.  
  
Time goes by but we stand still  
  
Love you for eternity I will  
  
I know that we were meant to be  
  
That's how I feel when you're with me  
  
She desperately wanted a relaxing honeymoon, and more importantly, a normal honeymoon. He did that for her. He got a passport for her, illegally, mind you, but he did it for her, against his better judgement. He would do anything for her, and she knew that. He took her to Paris, via Air France, as she requested, and they had the most romantic time. He didn't stop at anything. The boat cruise along the Seine at night, climbing the Eiffel Tower, lunch in Montmartre, extravagantly spending on the Champs d'Elysees, and making her giggle with his poor attempt at a French accent. He did it all for her, just to see her smile.  
  
You are the reason that my heart beats  
  
And no I never thought I would ever fall so deep  
  
But now I see that the love that we share  
  
Is oh so sweet  
  
The morning he decided to make breakfast. She awoke to an empty bed, but didn't think anything of it. As much as she disliked it, she was used to waking up alone. She thought that he had been called away in the night and didn't want to wake her, but her nose caught the smell of breakfast being cooked and she pushed her original suspicions aside. She went to the kitchen to find him busy trying to create a perfect romantic breakfast. Much to her surprise, he hadn't made much of a mess. She smiled. He noticed her presence and ordered her back up to their room. It was supposed to be a surprise, and he'd be up soon. Reluctantly she did as she was told, and within minutes he appeared in the doorway carrying a tray filled with a delicious breakfast. Her favourite pancakes, blueberry with icing sugar, were in the middle of the tray, with a hot cup of coffee and two slices of brown toast with blackberry and apple jam were next to the pancakes. He'd even placed a solitary yellow rose across the top of the tray. She couldn't have asked for more. And she didn't. She'd never forget that morning.  
  
What if I told you that I believe  
  
That you are my soul, my destiny  
  
What if I was to say  
  
In every way  
  
Deep in my heart is where you'll be  
  
She couldn't believe that he had forgotten. She sat on the couch in the parlour in tears. Her sisters sat on either side of her comforting her, and telling her it was alright. She couldn't listen to them. Nothing would make her feel better. But she didn't know that they knew what was going on. After much persuasion, they convinced her to get all dolled up for a sisters only birthday dinner. They took her to the fanciest restaurant in town. She really wasn't up for a fancy dinner, she just wanted him. To know he was alright, and to know why he forgot her birthday. Her sisters led her into the restaurant, all the way to the back and sat her down at the table in front of the fireplace. She remembered how suspicious she had felt when they sat her at a table only set for two. Then she realized what was happening. Moments later, he appeared, carrying a bouquet of a dozen yellow roses. He knew she preferred yellow to red. She remembered how ecstatic she was; she couldn't help but cry. It was perfect. She loved him so much that night. She still loved him that much. She doubted she would ever love him any less.  
  
As you hold me close so tenderly  
  
And I watch you fall to sleep  
  
I see in you the one who now completes  
  
The half of me I used to be  
  
The most magical experience she'd ever been privy to was the night on the cloud. He'd taken her there to celebrate his return home. He'd been away for three weeks, and he was so proud of her for being so understanding. He knew it must have been hard on her, so he decided to give her a special night. She thought of the peaceful feelings, the love, the tenderness, the warmth she felt. Feelings of sadness, loss and longing she had felt during his absence were washed away within moments. She didn't want the night to end, and wanted to go back again and again. But she knew that the night would lose its meaning had she repeated it. She would never forget how she felt, it was a different sort of magical feeling. One she knew only he could give her.  
  
Time goes by but we stand still  
  
Love you for eternity I will  
  
I know that we were meant to be  
  
That's how I feel when you're with me  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, she began searching the crowded room again. It was just a mass of people. Suddenly, the crowd parted, and she saw him. Time seemed to move in slow motion. They moved towards each other, slowly but surely. They touched, and he bent down to kiss her. She wanted to stay in this moment, prolong it. Their lips parted, and he smiled at her.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Leo."  
  
"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"I love you, Leo." She gazed into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Piper."  
  
He put his hand behind his back, and magically pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses.  
  
"Happy 1st Anniversary, honey."  
  
He smiled and they kissed again.  
  
Piper knew that there was nothing in the world better than this. Nothing.  
  
Time goes by but we stand still  
  
Love you forever, yes I will  
  
I know we're meant to be  
  
That's how I feel baby 


End file.
